lost in the past
by batmanlover1
Summary: After the war Sakura gets a letter saying that her grandmother is dying and after a moment with her grandmother she somehow travels to the past. **On Hiatus** For Editing
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

It's hard to believe that just a few months ago we fought and defeated mardara and kaguya. All the hidden villages are coming together to help each other recuperate from the heavy loss. It's amazing what one person can do to change the minds of others and that's just what Naruto did. Even with everything going on all around me I can't stop felling like I still don't belong with the rest of my team mate. Call me weird or paranoid but I could never be as forgiving as Naruto, or as menacing as Sasuke. Sure I have enhanced strength and a good medical understanding, but I would like to know what it's like to just be a random person in the crowd and not Sasuke and Naruto's team mate. But for now I guess I can just focus on keeping people alive and healthy. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Enter" I said as Megumi one of the nurses walks in.

"I have a letter for you" she says as she puts the letter down and leaves.

As I look at the letter I realize that it's from my mother. Seeing how she's in the leaf while I'm helping out in a nearby town. I can't help but to feel sad as I read the letter, apparently my grandmother is on her death bed and would like to see each and every one of her family members. That's no surprise because she was close to every one especially me, and from what she has told me I look just like her when she was my age. I always loved going over to her house, its located around the mountains. It always reminded me of a small palace, she always had one rule and that was that while in her home everyone would have to wear traditional kimonos. That was always my favorite rule, after all that's what my family specialized in. it's not a secret that I come from a long line of merchants but also the best in making good quality kimonos for every occasion, that's how my father met my mother while he was selling in the leaf village. At first my grandmother didn't approve of him marring a shinobi but after a while gave in and let them be.

I start packing my things and send a letter to lady Tsunade to let her know why I'm leaving on such short notice, hoping that she understands. It only took me 5 hours to get to the small palace as I call it. Everyone was already there by the looks of it.

"Oh good Sakura you're here, go and get changed" says my mother from the crowd.

As I get to my room in the palace I start a bath deciding that it's better to be clean than dirty especially in my grandmother's presence. After bathing quick with berry salts I start dressing by putting on the first layer of the dress which is thin and silky stopping at my knees, not even bothering to put on a bra. After that I grab the long purple skirt that ties above my breasts, and ending at my feet making it look like a long strapless dress. Next I put on the last layer which looked like a red jacket almost, it stopped a little passed my butt and the sleeves going to my elbows. I finished the kimono with a white obi around my stomach area. I loved this kimono on the bottom part of the last layer there are pink blossom petals sown in. I looked over at the mirror and grabbed some accessories as I pulled my now mid back length hair up with pins and decorations. I hoped that I looked good enough for the rest of the family.

As I stepped into the dining area I noticed that I was one of the last to make it here. My grandparents only had four children, my father the oldest, then his sister Asuna, third is their brother Shiba, and the little brother Seizo. All of them had green eyes but only I and my father inherited my grandmothers pink hair, while everyone else has brown.

Aunt Asuna is a tall beautiful woman with two children around the ages of 12 and 10. The only thing I never liked about her was that she thought that she was better than everyone only because she married a politician from the land of Fire. Uncle Shiba never married or had children always enjoying the free life, while roaming from town to town showing off his painting skills. Uncle Seizo just recently got married to a woman whose family is also merchants, and the only reason she wasn't here is because she's about do with their first child.

"Ahh, Sakura dearest you look more and more like mother" said uncle Shiba "you must let me paint a portrait of you later"

"Okay" I replied knowing how much he love his mother and seeing as how I looked like her he probably wants a picture to remember how she looked as he was growing up.

Diner was pleasant even though Aunt Asuna looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but here with us. She probably only came to see what her share of grandmother fortune looked like. After diner I left to visit the queen of this palace my grandmother. As I knock on her door I heard a small 'come in', it broke my heart to see her like this so fragile but even in this state she still looked as beautiful as I remember. With now gray hair that went to her butt and a few wrinkles here and there.

"Ohh, my dearest flower come in" she said as I make my way over to her side. "We have some things to discuss about"

"Like what grandmamma" I ask curiously

"I would like to know what your future plans are dear" she says making me look at her. Knowing that she never liked the fact that I became a shinobi.

"Well in all honestly I don't know what I want" I finally say what's been bothering me ever since the war was over.

"Can I give you some options" she asks as I shake my head "I would like for you to find a man that will make you happy, respect you for the tom boy you are. Make a fool out of himself for you, and most importantly a family man. That is what I would like for you whether it be tomorrow or in a few years."

Thinking over what she just said, made me realized that that's probably what I need seeing as how I now see Sasuke as a friend only. "Grandmamma what are the other options"

"Keep doing what you are and never regret your decision" she finishes

"If I may what brought all this up" I ask

"I will tell you but only you will know this before anyone else, but I'm leaving you with 50% of my fortune and this house" she says making me go blank.

"I-I don't know what to say" I finally say after an eternity of silence.

"Well whether you want to believe it or not you are the oldest of my grandchildren and my appointed heiress. But for now go and rest dear" she says as she bids me good night.

Aunt Asuna is not going to like this I start thinking as I leave her room and head outside to the wood. Feeling the need for some air after hearing my grandmothers will. I decide to stand by an old oak tree that I always thought was older than time its self just by how big it is. Before I knew it I started to doze off into sleep.

Waking up feeling worm I started to wonder who brought my back to my room. But as I opened my eyes I realized that I had no idea where I am, I started to panic as I remembered that I left all my weapons back in my room. Slowly I get up making sure to not make a noise as I open the door to the outside, what I saw made me almost faint. Right in front of me were the first and second hokage only younger just a few years older than me.

"Oh, good look Tobi she's alive" says the first very happily

"Yes I can see that for myself" answered the second annoyed at his brothers behavior "Do you remember who you are"

It took me a while to realize that he was asking me so I did the first thing that came to mind and fake amnesia "no only that my name is Sakura, but the rest is a blur"

"That's not good to hear" said the first then he said "can we keep her, I always wanted a pretty little sister"

"She's not a dog and there might be people looking for her" said the second while looking like he wanted to kill his older brother.

"Your right but she will stay with us till she has regained her memories" said the first with a look that said not to ruin his moment.

After really looking at the situation that I am apparently in I came to the conclusion that if all this is real than the only explanation would be that I somehow ended up in the past.

Disclaimer nothing

Hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Even after seeing the first and the second hokage I still couldn't believe it. So I did the only logical thing to do in this situation, and that was to fall asleep and maybe this is all a weird dream.

"See you scared her so bad that she's going back to her room" said Tobirama. I swear that I have never seen a person get so depressed so fast like the first.

"No it's not like that I'm just a little out of it still" I reassured the first.

"Really, see Tobi at least she cares about my wellbeing unlike someone I know" the first taunted the second.

While they were arguing back and forth I decided to really look at their appearance. Hashirama looked to be in his mid-20's, with his trademark long hair. Just by the way he acted made me miss Naruto, overall he is a very good looking man. Tobirama on the other hand looked like he just turned 20, white hair spiked in every direction. Even though he is wearing battle gear I could tell that he is a very attractive man. Now that I think about, I don't think that the history books ever say anything about him being married, probably because he had to look after his child like brother.

"Well you are welcomed to stay with us for as long you want whether you remember or not" said Hashirama.

"By the way my name is Tobirama senju and this over grown child is my older brother Hashirama" the first pouted at the child comment.

"It's nice to meet you and thank you for the invitation" I say as I bow.

After thinking it over and letting it all sink in I decide that it's safer to stay by their side till I find a way to get back to my time, so for the mean time I'll just enjoy time in the past. All of this made me wonder if my family would be looking for me or if my grandmother is still alive.

Over the next few weeks I met the whole Senju clan they were all very welcoming and kind to me. I would see the first and second only for brief moments. I guess that by the lack of men that they were still at war. I spent my days helping out in whatever I could and when no one noticed me I would sneak into their library to see if I could find anything about time travel. I looked in every book that they had for almost a month and a half but nothing. One afternoon while searching I fell asleep and when I woke up I heard a deep masculine voice.

"So what is it that you are trying to find in the Senju Archives?" asked a suspicious Tobirama.

"Ohh I was only curious and got carried away forgive me if I'm over stepping my boundaries" I say

I never felt more intimated than right now under his gaze. At that moment I couldn't help myself but to admire his red eyes, and while I'm at it I noticed that for a change he wasn't wearing his armor, and to my surprise I was right he is even more attractive without the armor.

"No its fine, so what have you read so far" he asked

"Nothing much just some children stories" there were some and one in particular caught my attention. One where two strangers find love in each other even though they had only met. The man had a sketchy past and the woman had always been a sick child.

"Ahh I see so which one did you like best" he said while giving me a curious look

"Well, the winter's tale" I answered the best I could feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I believe that's a classic" he replies

"So what brings you here my lord" I ask

"Please just Tobirama is fine, and I am actually hiding from my brother" the last part was said quietly as if he would be heard if said out loud.

"Is he really that bad" I ask while trying to suppress my laughter.

"No, he's not I could have never ask for a better brother. But he's so immature and dramatic that I just have to hide to get some peace" he said

"I'm truly jealous of you too, I mean you have each other. I just wish that I could remember something for all I know I might have a little sibling waiting for me or something" I say. And for the first time in my life I am truly jealous I wish that I had an older brother or sister maybe even a younger sibling.

"All in due time, it will come when you least expect it" he reassures me

No matter what I can't see him as the hokage that I grew up listening about. Why because now that I am getting to know him, he's a kind caring person that seems like he just wants to enjoy life. All of a sudden I feel the ground vibrate a little almost like a group of kids running. Then the doors open and Hashirama appears.

"So this is where you've been, Tobi you dog if you wanted to spend time with our little flower here you should have just said so" he said embarrassing the both of us.

"No brother it's not lik…" Tobirama got interrupted by his brother

"It's ok I understand the both of you would like some time alone just don't make me an uncle too soon" as soon as he finished that sentence Tobirama sprang into action and dragged the first out of the room.

That was very embarrassing, I mean he's a very attractive man but while in the past I will only dedicate my time to getting back home nothing else right.

I didn't see the first or the second and it was better that way the less ties the better in my opinion. After a few minutes I started to notice that most of the clan were running from place to place. I decided to see what was going on.

"What's happening" I asked Rin a young woman in her 30's

"Oh, Sakura dear did no one tell you that lord Hashirama's betrothed is on her way" she said as went on her way.

Now that I think about it I almost forgot that the first was married to an Uzumaki. But never really heard anything else about her besides being the first's wife and the nine tailed fox's jinjuriki not even from lady Tsunade besides giving her an idea for the yin seal. I decided to try to sneak a look at Naruto's predecessor and Tsunade's grandmother. It took me a while to find a good place to see this woman, but I finally managed. She was a beautiful woman, with the trade mark red hair in two buns and a hair accessory that makes her look like a princess. Heck she might as well be one seeing how she's the Uzumaki clan leader's only daughter. She held herself with an air that told everything about her family and demanded respect.

"Wow she's beautiful, I want to grow up to be like her" I heard a little girl say and I could help but to agree.

I watched as she walked up to the first and the second and followed them inside the main house. Probably to discuss the upcoming wedding. Something felt a little off when the first and his wife met almost like it was the first time. And for all I know it might be, I mean after all arranged marriages are in at this time in history. After a while of wondering around for a bit I ended up at the clan library again, after a while I decided to go in for a while before lunch and much to my surprise the second was there.

"Sorry if you would like to be alone I'll leave" I said getting ready to leave.

"No actually I was looking for you, Hashirama would like a word" he said as he led me to the main house. A whole bunch of scenarios were going through my head at the time like 'why does he need me' or 'does he know'. But that didn't seem to be the scenario, seeing how his future wife was also there.

"Ahh Sakura good you're here, this is lady Mito Uzumaki my future wife" he said introducing us I bowed to her

"It's nice to meet you lady Mito" I said politely

"Yes likewise Sakura" she said in a soft yet stern voice.

"Sakura I would like for you to accompany Lady Mito and keep her company, and also if you would help her with wedding preparations. But only if you would like" he said with a smile that I could not deny.

"Sure it would be my pleasure" I said giving into his smile that reminded me of Naruto.

"Good then I will be leaving you two ladies to it" he said as he left with the second. I felt nervous with only the both of us because I had no idea how this woman was like.

"So tell me what your relationship to Lord Hashirama is" she asked all of a sudden

"Well my lady, he found me unconscious in the forest and he is letting me stay with the clan until I can regain my memories" I said nervously

"Oh, good for a minute there I was thinking that you were my competition for his affections. Seeing how pretty you are but thank you for reassuring me" she said sounding relived

"What do you mean I am no competition for you I mean your beautiful I'm just dull in comparison" I say

"Well thank you but from here on out we'll be friends and in a week I would like for you to accompany me to my fitting. I had an old family friend and his son prepare samples for me. Honestly the Haruno family never disappoints me" I froze after hearing my family name. Could it really be them or other Harunos?

Disclaimer- nothing

Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

What was the chance that this was my family hopefully no one would be able to tell the family resemblance. But I'll just have to wait and see. I had to put my search on hold for now until the wedding was over. Why you may ask, well a certain Lady Mito would not leave me alone always asking me questions about the first, like what his favorite color is, or what he preferred to eat. In all honestly she was driving me mad and that's how I found myself resting on a tree branch hiding from her.

"Be careful not to fall" a voice to my left startled me almost making me fall the very thing he worn me about.

"I will as long as no one sneaks up on me again" I said giving him a glare.

"You seem to be in a bad mood what's wrong" said the second

"Well I guess you can say I'm doing a you and hiding from Lady Mito. Man those two really are alike, I mean in driving a person crazy that is" I replied shyly

"You are not wrong there" he said after that neither one of us talked we just enjoyed the peace and quiet. Well until I heard Lady Mito.

"Ah… so there you are Sakura did you forget that I have to pick out material for my wedding kimono. Honestly come on lets go, sorry Tobirama but I have to cut your date short and take her" those last words almost made me and the second fall off the tree branches.

"Ah… no you got it wrong it's not like that Lady Mito" I tried and failed miserably to explain as I ran after her.

After a few moments of silence Lady Mito decided to finally speak "so you and Tobirama"

"It's not like that we just happen to run into each other" I said truthfully honestly there is no way that I will let myself be caught up in something so childish. The sooner she's married the better and the faster I can search for a way home.

"I envy you" that caught me off guard I never expected that from her

"And why is that" I ask cautiously

"Well for starters you're very pretty and free from any clan obligations like arranged marriages. Honestly I would give anything to lose myself in love and not to worry about what anyone thinks about it. But just by looking at you it seems to me like your avoiding falling in love, I mean just the other day you ignored a very handsome young man that wanted your attention" she had me thinking about what she just said.

"Wait a minute I thought that man was talking to you that's why I didn't pay him any attention, and I was too busy trying to look for that lilac ribbon that you asked me to help look for" I said a bit annoyed

"Well yeah but that doesn't mean that you had to ignore the poor man. Honestly for all you know he could have been the one and you just lost you chance" she said playfully

"Whatever" man what is taking them so long to get here, I mean I'm nervous to see if they are my family or not. And right after I thought that a man in his mid-20s with two children walked in. The little boy had brown hair and green eyes just like his father, he was around the age of 10 or so. But the one that really caught my attention was the little girl around the age of 5, she had pink hair and green eyes. Without a doubt in my mind this little girl was or will be my grandmamma, and know I see just how alike we real look like each other.

"Wow, she looks like she could be your little sister Sakura" said Lady Mito bringing me out of my thoughts. "This is Renko Haruno, he and his wife will be making the wedding kimono"

"Hello, these are my children Ryku and Haruhi, it's nice to meet you. Are you by any chance related to the Yukihara's" he asked but in reality I have never heard of that family in all my life.

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't be able to tell you even if I could. You see I can't remember anything prior to a month or so ago" I answered partly true.

"I'm sorry to hear that, well let's get down to business" he says as he pulls material after material out for Lady Mito to pick from.

While they did that I couldn't help but to be glad for the first time that I was sent to the past. Because I would never get another opportunity to see my grandmamma young and carefree. So I decided to take her outside and play with her.

"Would you like to play a game with me" I ask her

"Yes sounds like fun big sister" she said

"Just call me Sakura, okay, and for the game one of us will have a blind fold on while trying to catch the other. Ok so I will have it on and you clap and move before I can catch you" it was a game we would all play growing up we spent almost two hours playing before we were called in.

"Sakura dear he's going to take your measurements for your kimono" said Lady Mito while surprising me

"What do you mean" I ask

"Well, Lord Hashirama asked me to get you a kimono also seeing how you will need one" she said and of course he would because he was just that generous. It's a good thing that it didn't take that long.

"Oh, before I forget young lady, maybe my wife could help you with your memories" he said

"How so" I ask

"Well the reason I asked if you were related to the Yukihara's is because you resemble them strongly please don't hesitate to come by and ask" he offered before he left.

Later that day while we were all gathered for lunch I noticed that the first looked even happier than usual.

"Lord Hashirama, thank you for the new kimono, and if I may ask why are you so happy" there I said it

"Oh no it's my pleasure after all I always wanted a little sister to spoil. So you noticed well the reason that I'm so happy is because we are at the end of the war. Madara agreed on a peace treaty" and before he could say anything more the second hit him on the head.

"Yeah and you just about killed yourself for it" the second stated.

"Well I think it was worth it" retorted the first making Lady Mito gasp

"My Lord you must value your life above all" I couldn't help but to agree with her.

"Sorry to worry you, I also have another announcement to make a week after the wedding we will be relocating and hopefully creating a village with the Uchihas" he said excited. And I was actually wondering when this would happen.

The rest of the week became chaotic seeing as the wedding was at the end of the week. And not just that but the newly formed treaty was something to celebrate about. I kept meeting the second on that same branch, sometimes we would talk other times we would just enjoy the quietness around us. And before I knew it, it we were getting ready for the wedding. The kimono that I was given looked like the one that I came here in except the colors were dark green and red. To say I wasn't excited was an understatement because I am, only because this would be the first traditional wedding I will ever attend. Lady Mito looked amazing in her kimono and I kind of wish that this was still a part of my time. It turned out to be a bigger event then what I thought, all the Senju, Uzumaki, and some Uchiha attended. This would be the first time I see Madara without the need to kill anyone in his eyes. What surprised me the most is that my great grandparents were here with their kids (my grandmamma). This is the first time that I would meet my great grandmother and from what I heard she also had pink hair and she dose. I noticed them coming to where I am standing.

"We meet again young lady, this is my wife Sadira" said Renko she looked like an older me but what got me was that she didn't have green eyes but silver gray ones.

"It's nice to meet you" I said and it was

"Oh my dear you were right she really resembles my family a lot" she said "it's a shame I heard about your memories and I would like to help you if I can" there was this knowing look in her eyes that made me think for a minute that she held the answers to everything.

"I would really like that very much" I answer sincerely

"Excellent, in that case in two days' time I'll be back and we will go to my home village together" she said

"You don't have to go to great lengths for me" I said

"None sense I already had this trip planed for some time so you might as well join me in it" she said leaving no room for arguments so all I could do was agree.

After that the party went on till morning and it was fun watching the first aggravate Madara, they reminded me so much of Naruto and Sasuke when they got together. The next day I made it my mission to find the first and to tell him about my plans.

"What you're leaving, but I just got a little sister" whined the first

"It's not forever I promise, I just want to see if they know who I am. Kind of like a road to life" I said remembering Kakashi's line for being late all the time.

"Well I can't stop you from wanting to remember your past but I can make sure your save" he said with a sparkle in his eye.

"What do you mean by that" I ask cautiously

"I am going to send Tobi with you to make sure you're safe getting there and back" he answered. I really didn't mind, but I have this feeling that things will change after I get there.

Disclaimer- nothing

Let me know what you guys think good or bad I want to hear it all.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura pov

As promised we left the following two days. My great grandmother and myself road in the carriage while Tobirama decided to walk. For the first time I had some alone time with Sadira.

"It will take us about two days to get there and we shall make one stop to sleep" said Sadira.

"That sounds like a plan" I reply nervously

"So tell me what your relationship with Lord Tobirama is" she asked out of the blue, causing me to blush a bit

"T-there's nothing going on between us" I stutter a bit

"Oh really cause that's not how I see it" she says with a glim in her eyes.

"He's a good person and I admire him, but we are worlds apart" I answer with a bit of sadness but why. No I shouldn't go there I don't even belong here and I should make myself as transparent as possible. "Plus no one would want someone as plain as me"

"Oh dear, I guess this is what they call blind love" Sadira whispered "No matter, it's like you said he's a good person"

After that we simply kept to ourselves. The road was bumpy and long and night began to stretch over the horizon. We stopped at a nice looking inn with an outdoor hot spring.

"Alright Sakura you and I shall share a room, now let's go take a dip" said Sadira as she dragged me into the room we will be sharing and practically takes off my cloth. She helps me wash my back and I hers then in the water.

"No one in this world deserves to live a life alone my dear" she starts

"Yes I know that, but I need to know who I am in order to move forward" I answer her.

"Is it because of your lost memories, because frankly you resemble my family a lot for this to be mere coincidence. And judging by the look in your eyes you know more than you let on" she said surprising me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I answered lamely

"It's fine for now I have a hunch but we will see once we get to the village. Don't worry it's nothing bad just a hunch" she answered sweetly.

This woman is an array of expressions. I can't tell if she is on to me or not but I guess if I should trust someone from this era it should be my own family.

"Oh back to what I was saying, no matter what your past is you should at least let one person in your heart" she said to me as I got out of the water.

This woman really is something else, so I decide to take a walk to clear my head. The scenery was very different from what I was used to, in this time and era there was so much more green and tranquility well for the moment. After walking for a few I decided to stop at a clearing and to my surprise I could see more stars out than in my time.

"Breath taking isn't it" a voice startled me, and that's saying something for me being a ninja.

"Lord Tobirama, you startled me" I said trying to calm my heart beat, as he stood in front of me.

"I should be thanking you" he said

"For what my lord" I ask

"Well this is in a way kind of a break from well my life" he said while looking up

"You mean like a vacation" I reply

"Yes, it's nice to just stop and take in everything, and really notice the beauty the world has to offer" he said while looking at me.

"Well your welcome" I answer while looking down to hide my growing blush only to feel his hand under my chin making me look at him again.

"Please don't look away, it's like I said I want to take in every beautiful detail in this moment to make it last" he said in a low voice that stirs an unknown emotion in me.

His hand that is under my chin moves to the back of my head and before I could react his soft lips were on mine. I just stood there shocked not knowing what to do, but as just as I realized what had happened he stopped the kiss and walked back to the inn. But not before I heard him say "Thank you" in a ghost whisper. That night I found it hard to sleep as I tried to tell myself that no feelings will come out of the kiss and I will not let it go any farther. But no matter how much I tell myself that there is a growing foreign emotion in the pit of my stomach.

I ignored him all morning the next day, hoping that I could avoid any other physical encounter.

"Alright tell me what happened" said Sadira breaking the silence between us.

"What do you mean" I tried to play off

"You are not as sneaky as you think you are, something happened between the two of you last night" she said

"What makes you think that" I answer

"Well for starters neither one of you will look at one another, so spill" she demanded.

"Fine he might of kissed me last night" there I finally admit it

"I knew it, I could just feel it" she said a bit enthusiastic for me.

"Yes well it will never happen again" I said trying to convince not just her but also myself.

"Let's just see if you still think that after a few days with him" she said as she looked out the small carriage window. "Look we are here, welcome to Temple village"

Temple village is right, the entire village was made up of different temples from small to big ones. I wonder what happened to this village in my original time.

"Wow this is amazing" I said as we head to the biggest temple around.

"This is my family's home" she said

There were people already waiting outside and just like she mentioned I really did resemble all of them. With fair skin and pink hair. She ran to whom I guess is her mother and father. I just stayed in the carriage letting her catch up with her well our family members.

"Oh I almost forgot everyone this is Sakura" she said as she forced me out of the carriage and let her family take a good look at me.

"Welcome my dear" said the older woman

"Thank you" I said

"Would you accompany me for a moment" said the man next to the woman as he gestured in. I followed them in to what I guess would be the sitting room.

"Now tell us exactly who you are" said a new voice a younger man

"Well I lost my memory and-" I began as I was cut off.

"No what he means is from what time are you" said the older woman.

"Wait, what makes you think that" I tried to defend

"There's the fact that you look like us and none of us know who you are, so the only other explanation would be that you are one of us from a different time that somehow activated the Yukihira ability" said the older man

"What ability" I ask finally getting somewhere

"First tell us from what time you are from" said the young man

"Well I am Sadira's great granddaughter believe it or not" I finally admitted.

Disclaimer- nothing

Sorry for the wait I know it's short but better than nothing. Let me know what you think and maybe later later on in the story it will turn into an M rate so if anyone wants to write the lemon send it to me and I will put it in. Only cause I'm bad at that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Sakura pov

"I had my suspicion and I was right" said Sadira after my confection "In that case let me introduce you to the rest of the family. This is my mother Hanako and father Sakurai. Oh and that idiot over there is my brother Kei"

Now that I got a good look Hanako looks to be in her 40's still looking very attractive. With her long pink hair half up half down, in what appeared to be traditional priestess clothing but instead of pants it was a skirt. Sakurai like his wife still looked attractive with his dulling pink hair and vibrant silver gray eyes, he also wore traditional priest clothing. Kei reminded me of a pink haired Sasuke and you could tell that he cared for the safety of his family.

"Welcome to the family Sakura was it" asked Hanako

"Yes my father named me" I said suddenly remembering about Tobirama and not wanting him to know this part of me.

"Don't worry no one will interrupt us in here" said Sakurai I guess my expressions gave me away.

"Now then tell us about yourself" said Kei while watching me with calculating eye.

"Ok, well I'm 17 almost 18 at least in my time. Also I fought in the fourth shinobi war" after saying that Sakurai interrupted me

"What do you mean that you fought in the war, no one in this clan has ever participated in any war" he almost screamed at me

"Well in my time there is no record of this clan and I grew up thinking I came from a family of merchants, also my mother was a shinobi" I defended

"What do you mean by family of merchants" said Kei

"Well my grandmother took over her father's kimono business and it grew over time. And as far as I know my father never mentioned any Yukihiras at all, and if my grandmother knew then she didn't tell any of us" I said

"Maybe she had her reasons" said Sadira "Please continue"

"Well I grew up in the Leaf village that at this very moment is being built. My grandmother at first was against father marring a shinobi but in the end gave in. After graduation we formed teams, a three man cell with a sensei. I got paired with the last Uchiha of my time and an Uzumaki jinjuriki the team only lasted about a year and a half before they left to become stronger. Feeling left out I too decided to find someone to take me under them so I turned to Lady Tsunade, the granddaughter of Lord Hashirama and Lady Mito. Under her I learned every medical technique and also her fighting style. It wasn't till the very end of the war that all three of us were finally together, and defeated Kaguya" I finished

"You mean the goddess Kaguya" asked Sakurai

"Yes long story short and evil man wanted her power to take over the world and it back fired on him and she consumed him" I answered.

"That is quite a life you live" said Hanako

"Yes it is but please tell me how I ended up in the past" I ask

"Well just as the goddess Kaguya has decedents so do other gods, and ours just happened to be the one that controls time. But only a certain few can leap and it's only once in their life" said Sakurai letting me take it all in

"So then do you know when I will be able to go back" I ask

"Well you see it's not that easy, you were sent here because you must have felt a strong emotion at the time and you won't be going back until you find out what it is that emotion was" said Sadira.

"Great just great" I said to no one in particular

"In the mean time we will teach you about our clan and you can say that you are our niece" said Sakurai "She can stay with you Sadira"

After finally getting some answers I decided to take a walk around the pound they have. Thinking about how everyone in my own time are doing. Are they looking for me, or did they even notice that I'm missing, even if time is going on without me.

"It's very nice out here isn't it" Tobirama said startling me

"Yes it is" I answered completely forgetting that I had decided to ignore the man.

"So did you figure out anything" he asked

"Yes I did apparently I'm a long lost niece on Sadira's mother side. Even though I can't remember them they are kind to me and I feel at home" I said as best as I could

"Don't worry about it too much it'll come to you when the time is right" he said as he put his arm around me.

I can't let this man get to me I need to leave little to no trace that I was here. But it's hard when said man was too good for his own good. Then for the thousand time I felt that foreign feeling in the pit of my stomach, not sure if I like it or not.

"Lord Tobirama about the other night" I began before he put his hand up to stop my words.

"Please, don't make me say that it was a mistake because it's not and I won't apologize for it. I know that you are just starting to figure out who you are but just know that I'm with you all the way not matter what your past holds. I never thought about anything but the war, and now that it's over I find my thoughts on you. So I would like for you to give me a chance to prove it to you" he says surprising me.

"I don't know what to say, it's very kind of you and you deserve for someone to return your feelings" I practically whisper out

"All I'm asking is for you to give me a chance" he said. Why did he have to go and say something so sweet and romantic, and just when I tell myself that I wouldn't let whatever this is go any farther. But there was that same feeling in the pit of my stomach practically telling me to jump his.

"I..can I have a few days to think it over" I ask, for the first time noticing how close we really were, or rather our faces. For the first time I notice just how handsome he really is with his alluring red eyes and silky looking white hair, that's just begging me to touch it, and run my fingers through it.

"Of course you can I'll be waiting for you" he said as he kisses my forehead making me blush like mad as he leaves me alone and feeling cold without his body next to me. I guess that I was still madly blushing when I got to my shared room because Sadira gave me a weird look.

"Ok what's wrong now last time it was because of Lord Tobirama and I guess it still is right" she said hitting the nail.

"He asked me to give him a chance" I whispered

"That's wonderful" she said happily

"Yes it would be except for the fact that I'm not from this time" I said sadly

"I see your problem but give him a chance and also yourself a chance. It's like I said no one on this earth is meant to be alone" she comforted me

"Well yes and also he's probably older than me" I tried to reason.

"Well it's like you said your almost 18 and you've seen war and lived. I believe that he is the same age as me and Kei 24" she said then it dawned on me

"So then you're a twin" I ask

"Oh yes surprise twins run in our line, if I were you I would rather have experienced a great love then nothing at all" she said

"I'll think about it. So how old where you when you go married" I say trying to chance the subject.

"I was around your age and he was almost 28 but I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. As you know his family makes and sells kimonos so I met him here when I had just turned 16. My mother and father hired him to make my kimono for my 16th birthday party where I could finally find a husband. But he was the only one that caught my eyes, and ever since then I've been the happiest I have ever been" she said like a teenager in love for the first time.

"Wow that's great" I said

Pov unknown

"Grandma Tsunade where is Sakura again" said a loud blonde as he barged into the hokage's office.

"I told you that she went to her grandmother's home" said the annoyed fifth hokage

"Well there is something going on because I was gathering nature energy and I couldn't feel her energy" said the blonde in a worried tone.

"Fine get everyone together here and then we'll talk" said the woman as her thoughts went out to her missing student.

Disclaimer- nothing

Two chaps in two days, I'm getting better lol let me know what you guys think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Pov ?

In a matter of minutes teams Guy, 8, 10, 7 with Sai were standing in front of Lady fifth. This would be the first time since the war that all the rookies were gathered plus Sai, and Yamato, but minus Sakura. It was at this exact moment that the teams not only noticed her absents, but how unusually tense team 7 and Lady Tsunade seemed.

"Hay Naruto where is forehead I don't see her" said Ino

"D-don't you remember she's in a nearby village" Hinata answered sweetly

"Not exactly, about a day or so ago she left to see her sick grandmother. But according to Naruto she has vanished" after saying that everyone's attention went to Naruto

"It's true I was meditating in sage mode when her chakra just vanished. She might be in real danger here you know" said a worried Naruto

"Let's think rationally here a person's chakra can't just vanish into thin air, there has to be a logical explanation for this maybe her grandmother's house has a barrier of sorts" Kakashi said as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"Kakashi is right why don't we send a message to where Sakura is supposed to be and we can take it from there" said a calmly bored Shikamaru.

"You guys aren't listening I can feel her moms and dad's chakra but not her" said a frantic Naruto

"Let's start with Shikamaru's idea first and go from there" said Sasuke surprising everyone.

"Alright then I will call everyone back in when I get an answer now leave" said Tsunade while grunting something about making Kakashi finally take the sixth spot and also something about sake.

MEANWHILE…

Back at the mini palace everyone was relaxing in their own way while trying to figure out how they are going to survive this reunion. Especially after Asuna finds out about who is going to be the heir that is.

"Aunt Mebiki a message just got here for Sakura but I can't find her" said Asuna's youngest child Zusaku

"She's prabaly out walking in the woods I'll take it my favorite nephew" she told him.

"But I'm your only nephew at least till we know what Uncle Seizo is having" he said as he walked out the room.

As Mebiki looks at the letter she sees that it is addressed to her not to her daughter. She starts to get a chill the more she reads the letter and son enough she is yelling out for her husband.

"What's the matter dear" askes her husband

"The letter form Lady Hokage it says that Naruto can't feel Sakuras chakra so please go out and find her" she finishes in a hurry.

Soon enough Kizashi and his brothers were out searching for her. With all the commotion going on Sakuras grandmother appeared next to Mebiki.

"What is going on out here" she asked

"Sorry for worrying you but I just got a letter form lady Tsunade saying that Naruto can't feel Sakuras chakra so Kizashi and the others are out there looking for her" said Mebiki

"I see well in that case I think I know when she is but for that please call the boys back and also send a message to the leaf to bring over her worried comrades. Now im going to take a nap before they all get here" she said with a small smile while adding "Don't worry dear everything will work out in the end trust me"

The following day all the teams were once again gathered to hear about the wear about of their missing friend. Everyone stood quietly awaiting for an answer well almost everyone.

"So is she alright, is she alive, did they find her" Naruto kept saying as he made Ino annoyed to the point that she had to hit him to make him shut up.

"Well I don't mean to sound rude but I agree with Naruto, is she alright" asked a worried Kakashi seeing as how he has a soft spot for the young medic.

"Alright fine all the message said for all of you to go to Sakuras grandmothers home and that everything will be explained. Also something about you have to take kimonos and yukatas because that's the only way to get in" said Tsunade in confusion.

"I don't understand why formal wear is important when we are looking for our friend" said an annoyed Kiba

"If I remember correctly Sakura once said something about her grandmother owning a large kimono company or something like that. Maybe shes just very traditional" said Ino

After a few more groans and complains here and there they were on their way to Sakuras grandmother's house. The closer they got the more worried thy got for their friend.

"That's not a house that's like a palace" said Naruto while everyone agreed with him.

"Who knew that her family had money" said Kiba admiring the home.

"At least she's never showed it before" said Ino

"What do you mean Ino" asked Choji

"Well she never acted like a spoiled rich brat is all I mean" she defended

"You mean like yourself" whispered almost everyone. Soon they got to the entrance of the small palace.

"Now that I think about it does anyone really know about Sakura and her family" asked a curious Sai making everyone think about it.

"Now that you mention it no we don't" said Shikamaru

"Hello there honored guests please follow me I shall show you were you can get dressed before meeting our Lady, thank you all for taking good care of our young lady Sakura" said an aging man. Soon enough everyone was thinking about what Sai had just asked them who is Sakura really.

After changing into yukatas and kimonos the teams found themselves in a sitting room with Sakuras parents and other people.

"Let me introduce everyone to my two brothers Shiba, and Seizo. Also my sister Asuna and her children Kiza and Zusaku" said Kizashi to the group of shinobi

"What I don't understand is why I have to be here, maybe the girl ran off with some boy or something. We all warned you that marring a shinobi was a bad idea" said Asuna with her nose pointing to the ceiling.

"My daughter is not like that I know her, and shes better than that" defended Kizashi

"Are you sure you realy know her, I heard that these kinds of people will do anything to get a mission done. Really makes you wonder what your perfect little daughter has done on her missions" Asuna said smugly as Kizashi turned red in the face as the shinobi group tensed at the scene before them they all turned to look at Naruto to make sure he wouldn't do something reckless but before anyone could say anything Asuna got slapped on the face by her mother.

"Have you no manners we have guests, and that's your niece your talking about have some dignity for the love of all that is good. Please excuse her, if it weren't for the birth certificate and the fact that she was born under this roof I would say that my only daughter was switched at birth" said an elderly woman "I am Sadira Sakuras grandmother"

"Wow you look just like Sakura only older" said a loud mouthed Naruto

"Show some respect" said Kakashi as he pull Naruto by the neck down in a forced bow to apologize but all they heard was laughter.

"You must be Naruto my granddaughter told me about you, well about all of you really. Its good to finally meet all of you I just wish it were under better circumstances" said Sadira

"Please do you know where Sakura is" asked a weary Ino

"She is fine don't worry she will appear back here when the time is right" she answered

"What do you mean by appear back here when the time is right" asked Sasuke

"Well in order for you to understand I must first tell you a story of a young woman and her journey to the past as she finds out that she is a part of an ancient clan of spiritualist" she said as she starts her story that ironically her granddaughter is actually living at the moment.

disclaimer- nothing

still alive guys sorry for that wait, let me know what you think even if its bad I want to hear it all


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Over the next few days I avoided Tobirama as much as possible, and in that time I learned more about the Yukihara clan. There was so much that I didn't know but with whatever time I have in this time I will use it to learn as much as possible. I decided to attend some lessons that are taught to the children to learn more. So far I learned that this clan had always stayed hidden, mostly because of the clans abilities like some have clairvoyance, perfect chakra control, or like me the ability to travel back in time but I learned that it's only a onetime thing. Along with being able to travel back in time, I learned that anyone that I interact with that is outside of the clan will forget about ever knowing me, guess that's why he never said anything to me when he was reanimated. Another thing that I learned is that our type of chakra is ideal to calm and tame demons or in this case tailed beasts. I keep hearing whispers that all nine tailed beasts are cared for somewhere in the village. Currently I'm in one of the lessons with the children, and boy is it weird to see a lot of pink hair kids. After the lesson I walked around a bit.

"Do you want to join me, little hime" asked a voice from my left

"Please don't call me that" I asked uncle Kei

"Why not its who you are" he said as I joined him under the tree

"Well I just learned about all this so I'm still trying to rap my head around the idea that I actually come from a clan" I said

"Yes well I would like to talk to you about that, because from the way you talk about your own time it sounds like this clan doesn't exist" he said

"Yes, like all of this was erased because grandmother never said anything about the clan in all of my life" I said

"Well with the limited time that you have here we will show you everything that we can about the clan so that our teachings will not die. And if your up to it our fighting style, which is a gentle type that uses an opponent strength against them" he said.

Now I know that they all mean when they say 'be careful what you wish for' I remember a time when I was younger and wishing to be a part of a clan to feel like I belonged to a greater purpose or a good background. And now that I have it I am being forced to practically learn everything overnight. How I wish I could go back to my ignorant life but then I would have never had the chance to meet Tobirama.

"Thank you this means a lot to me" I said

"Anything for our little Hime" he said

"You are going to keep calling me that aren't you" I said

"Yes I am" he replied

"May I ask why that is" I ask

"Well I guess you might as well know. Do you the story of how the Senju and Uchiha clans came to be what they are today as well as all the others" he asked

"Yes I have the goddess Kaguya right" I said

"Correct by what no one knows is that way before her, her older sister Sakuya had come to this world and fell in love for a hard working young famer she saw something in him and showed him how to harness the energy from within him to better his life and work. The funny thing is that by harnessing this energy it changes ones appearance to our trademark pink hair and silver eyes. Everyone in the village loved her and out of the kindness of her heart she taught them just like her young lover. Before she knew what was going on, the surrounding villages started to seek her out to teach them and she agreed. She never minded for she loved to help but soon a young lord asked her to marry him and only use her abilities for him and no one else. She declined of course even after being threated, but one day they took it to far by killing the young famer. So she took all of the villagers that she taught and moved them to a place where they will be protected. Soon after she gave birth to a healthy baby girl whom she named Sakura after the very same tree the young farmer loved and met her under. It wasn't till after the little girl was born that the barrier was put up. And that is why you are our little hime" he said

"Wow I never knew that there was such a deep meaning behind my name, I guess it makes sense seeing how it was my grandmother who named me after a long talk with my parents" I said in awe but soon we were interrupted

"SAKURA….. there you are listen I have something to tell you" said Sadira all out of breath

"Ok it must be important if you ran all the way here" I said

"Yes well you see I'm going to be leaving to go back to my husband in two days and I'm taking Lord Tobirama" man did that shock me a bit

"I see well I hope that I see you again before I go back" I said while holding in my tears.

"Of course we will you need to let me know what happens with your Lord after all" she said with mischief in her voice. "speaking of which there he is"

Sure enough there he was and for the first time in a few days I looked into his gorgeous crimson eyes. But just as fast I look away and start to walk the other way completely forgetting about my great uncle.

"Wait please, I know that you have been avoiding me these few days and I'm not going to apologize for the way I feel about you but if you don't feel the same just let me know also" he said in a rush

"I'm sorry I haven't been fair to you but I was just confused with learning who I am and where I come from and then you confess to me" I tried to defend myself with the amnesia act.

"Well if that's the case then I won't pressure you but I would like an answer for when I come back" he said and I agreed

Before I knew it, it was the night before they left. Currently I was having my last night with my great grandmother.

"Come on girl you can't just let him leave like this without your answer and besides if you go back to your original time he will forget you and continue like he always has. Sorry I didn't mean it like that but you know if you're worried about messing up the time and all" she said trying to cheer me up and convince me.

"I just don't want to deal with all the heart ache that comes with it" I defended myself

"Well tell me what you have learned about him from your time" she says

"Well only that he's the second Hokage, a master at the sealing arts, and other things" I said not really remembering much

"Yes, well that is something that we all know, I was talking about his love life" she said annoyed

"Well there is nothing about it from what I remember, I think he stayed single" I said trying to recall history class. At that she lit up like a Christmas tree

"Then what are you waiting for" she said as she got up a practically through me out of the room

"Wait hold on a minute" I said as I struggle to catch my footing but failing I close my eyes waiting for the pain. But it never came, all I felt were arms embracing me and a deep voice I would know anywhere.

"Are you all right" Tobirama said

"I need to tell you something" I said still in his embrace not even realizing that I was in my sleeping kimono and in this time it's a no no.

"Okay, in that case lets go somewhere privet" and as soon as he said that he picked me up princess style and jumped up all I heard was a 'have fun' from my great grandmother in the distance.

Soon we reached a clearing with cherry blossoms all around, they glowed as the full moon was high in the dark night.

"This is beautiful" I said still in his arms

"When I found this place it reminded me of you" he said as he looked up to the moon. The light made him look even more handsome than before and I couldn't help what I did next.

"I accept" I said as I surprised him by kissing him while still in his arms, as soon as he realized what was happening he kissed back for what felt like an eternity

"By the way I love your sleeping kimono" he said as we pulled a part making me hide my face in his chest while blushing.

Disclaimer- nothing

Let me know what you think review and comment


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

Tobirama pov

The first time I laid my eyes on the pink haired woman all of my senses were screaming at me to get my brother away from her before she could do anything to us. Shure she looked harmless, but women are meant to look that way in order to infiltrate. We were barely getting the war settled, and then this happens I cursed my luck when Hashirama was the one to find her. If I were the one to have had found her I would have taken care of her, knowing that my brother and his big heart would never do that especially to a woman. After Hashirama let her stay with us for 'amnesia' I decided to follow and watch her and get rid of her if she took one step out of place. Soon after the clan counsel and I had a meeting to discuss our plan of action. I played niceties with her and befriended here according to plan. It wasn't till I actually got to know her that I learned that she was hiding something from us but no harm will come from it.

The first time I let the counsel know about my observations of her, they told me to not fall for a woman's exterior appearance and to focus on her true intentions. It was then that I knew that they would not listen to reason so for the time being I will play their game till I'm able to show that she means no harm. The one thing that I was not planning on doing was actually feeling something for her but what really made me fall was her compassion for others, the one thing that I am a stranger to. See as I lived on the battle field all I ever saw was hate and death, but after seeing that side of her it made me want to be selfish for the first time and take it all for myself. Now all I have to do is get the counsel off of her back and the only way is to tell Hashirama but I feel like I would rather go into battle than to talk about this with him. For the first time in my whole life I will get what I want and that's her, even more now that I know that she also feels the same as I do. Before I knew it I was in front of my brother's home after escorting Sakura's cousin to her husband.

"Tobi your back, so tell me how is Sakura doing" said the first as he hugged Tobirama

"She's fine I'm only going to be here for a few days then going back" I said hesitating a little. "I need to talk to you later brother"

"Of course but first I would like for you to know that soon you will be an uncle" said Hashirama with a huge smile on his face.

"That's good news congratulations" I said as I hugged him

That night we spent it on catching up and celebrating the coming of a new heir. Mito had to practically hit Hashirama to make him stop being so over protective of her. The next day came to quickly much too soon for me. Before I knew it I was sitting across from my brother trying to word my thoughts.

"So Tobi what do you want to discus with me" he started

"Well first of all I would like you to know that Sakura is indeed from the same clan that Haruno's wife was from. The Yukihara clan to be precise" I started off with

"I always heard of them but never encountered one of them, from what I hear they really like their privacy. I'm so glade that she found her family, but how come she was all the way out here" he says

"Well from what I have gather together, one of her parents was the sibling to the head of the clan before they passed away leaving her alone. It was arranged for her to go back to the clan and live with them" I told him

"Is that so, are they treating her right. I meant usually branch members aren't treated too kindly. But what I want to know is why Lady Haruno did not recognized her own cousin" he asked with a face of curiosity

"Well apparently Lady Haruno's aunt and uncle left before they even had Sakura so no one really knew of her, and they treat her as if she were from the main clan" I said

"I see well that's good to know, so tell me brother what is it that you truly wanted to talk to me about" he asks me knowing that I rarely ask to just talk

"Fine I will tell you bluntly and I hope that in the future you will stand by my side no matter what" I say

"Tobi your kind of scaring me a little what is it you can tell me anything and I will always be on your side" he says giving me the courage to tell him about what I did behind his back only because I did not trust Sakura. And how I am still 'watching her' for the counsel. "but its different now isn't it Tobi" he really does know me.

"Yes, it is I want her for myself" I said bluntly not realizing what I had just said

"I know you do but does she" asked a worried looking Hashirama

"Well she is letting me court her so I'm only assuming that she does or she would have said no otherwise" I said in a low voice

"That's my brother, I will help you" he said with a huge smile

"Wait just like that" I asked bewildered

"Yes you are my brother and it is my job to see to your happiness" he said in a know it all voice

"But" I asked knowing that there is something more to this

"But nothing I just want your happiness" he said again

"Just tell me, or I will force it out of you" I warn him

"Alright fine I was thinking that if all works out to your favor then I can get a treaty with them through the both of you. Like a marriage maybe, win win" he says with the last words being said low but not too low that I didn't hear.

"Usually I would hit you and tell you to get out of my business but let me decided when it will be the right time for marriage, I just got her to trust me and I don't want to scare her off" I said surprising Hashirama and myself. "but what about the counsel"

"For now just go back to her and in time we will both make them see that she is a good person" he said with a smile making me believe that everything will be just fine in the end.

Pov ?

Little did the brothers know that someone had overheard them and reported back to both clan counsels. One wanting nothing but safety for their people and making sure that Sakura was no threat. While the other starts to make plans on how to get this information out to their partners as they greed for power still.

Disclaimer- nothing

Please review let me know what you think or if you have any ideas I would like to hear/read it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

Sakura pov

It had only been about a week and a half since he left to take my grandmother home and I missed him a lot. But then I tell myself that I shouldn't be involved with him, and that I'm only adding up on the heartbreak that will surly come when I leave him and he forgets about me. But I can't help it, I guess it's better to love then to not love at all. So, I decided to give not only him but myself a chance to love even if he forgets I pray that in some way he will be able to fell that he was once loved. I thought to myself all this in the dead of night. As I sit outside of my room I realize that back home I would never see a night with so many stars like tonight. Even though I miss him dearly I can't help but to feel a bit of relief seeing how I can now truly be myself around everyone here seeing how the whole clan knows about me and where I come from.

And that's what leads me to my next problem, which is that the elders forbid me for interacting with outsiders but grandfather Sakurai was able to convince them that I will be playing the role of lost niece. Good thing that no one knew about me and lord Tobirama but my grandmother. I will admit that the nights are more beautiful, just like how the air is fresher. Now don't get me wrong but I do miss home and from what I heard, when I go back only a little bit of time will have passed. Before I knew it, it was morning and grandmother Hanako or aunt Hanako walked into the room.

"Oh, good your awake. Please dress we have some things to discuss. Don't worry its nothing bad" and with that she left as I got ready for the day and by that, I mean that three maids came in and started helping me get ready. I still couldn't get my head wrapped around the fact that after my grandmother left Hanako insisted that they help me in the mornings seeing how I sometimes have no idea on how to put on the layers of some dresses.

Today it was a very full dress, first they put me in a sheer see through type of robe that had bell sleeves, and did I mention that I wore no bra just a type of lose pants as my underwear. Then came the layers of the blue skirt the kind that went above my breasts and were tied in place. After that a long sleeve less red vest that was tied in the midsection. Now I know why they wear no bra the top of the skirts are so tight that a bra might hurt to wear. After all that they pulled half of my hair up into knot and accessories. Before I knew it, I was in front of Hanako, Sakurai, and uncle Kei.

"Took you long enough princess" said Kei

"Well all of these layers are ridiculous, and hard to put on" I replied with a huff

"Yes, it is but you look lovely" said Hanako while Sakurai agreed

"As you know we are in a state of peace and we have started making plans for a festival here in the village allowing other to come. We have started sending out invitations and in a few days, our guests will be here" said Sakurai

"That sounds wonderful" I said

"Yes well we would like for you to participate in the opening ceremony as an official member of the main family, us" he said while I just looked at him not knowing what to say

"Don't worry dear we will help you prepare" said Hanako

"Prepare for what exactly" I say with caution

"What that means is that you are going to participate in a dance ceremony that is to bring everyone harmony, and you princess are going to be the center" said Kei

"No pressure right" was all I could say. After that I was led to an open area where Hanako and other ladies demonstrated the dance routine. To my surprise it wasn't to complex just too many turns and twists. And that's how I spent my days, but at least it kept my mind from Tobirama and on the dance routine.

Today I would not be practicing seeing how more than half the guest were already here and we would be holding a small feast to welcome them. So, all day I spent it going over the proper etiquettes, it's a good thing that grandmama taught me most of it. It was now maybe three hours till the feast and I was in the tube being scrubbed clean. I was told that by the end of the week Sadira and her family would be here and I was excited. Just like how I heard rumors of the first and company being here, but I was practically being shielded from the outside world that didn't include the dance routine. My heart was practically pounding out of my chest just thinking of the idea of Tobirama being at the feast. Once again I found myself being dresses in another full dress with bell sleeves only this time the sheer material was a light pink see through. And the skirt was red with a pink long vest and a red obi. My hair once again was pulled half up with accessories and today I wore earrings and a ring with the clan symbol on it.

"You really look like a princess today" said one of the girls named Hana while the others agreed.

"That's only thanks to all of your hard work I really appreciate it" I said giving them all hugs while the helped me into my slipper with a bit of a heel as I stepped out of my room.

"Its about time princess" said Kei also in formal wear of silk robes that mark him as a high clan member.

"Sorry I hope we are not late" I said as I hurry behind him

"Nope but we have to gather first and then walk in as a family when everyone is present" he said "you look good by the way princess"

"Thank you, you're not bad yourself there prince charming" I said trying to mess with him

"That's right and I'm going to charm every single lady in there" he said with confidence that made me want to hit him.

"Sure because you're so charming" I said to no one as we reached the feast hall and entered from the back meeting up with Hanako and Sakurai

"You look lovely dear" said Hanako

"So do you" and she did. She had on the same type of dress I did but in a dull green, and all her hair was pulled up with accessories. It was then that I noticed that we all had on the same ring.

Before I knew it, it was time to go to the feast. The place was huge there were two long tables set up so that the people can be facing each other, and another smaller table in the middle viewing down to the two rows. And of course we just had to walk all the way down the middle to make it to our table.

"Thank you all for coming for the festival, I would like to introduce our selves I am Sakurai Yukihara head of the Yukihara clan. This is my wife Hanako, our eldest son Kei, and our newest edition to the family my niece Sakura whom I have adopted" he introduced us as we all bowed at our introductions

I was so nervous that I couldn't even look up, until we all heard a commotion outside. And naturally it just had to be Hashirama and company.

"We apologize for being late Lord Yukihara" said a smooth Maradra

"Do not worry we just started" said Sakurai

"Yes forgive us my husband directed us in the wrong way" said Mito as she bowed to us.

I smiled at them just noticing how much I missed them all, and like a pull my eyes connected with Tobirama, making me bush a bit. He looked handsome out of his armor, he wore navy silk robes with his clan symbol.

"Yes I got us lost, please forgive us" said Hashirama as he looked at me "Ah Lady Sakura, you look really lovely like a princess"

"Thank you Lord Hashirama" I said with a small blush

"Yes, she's even treated like a princess, so please call her princess" said Kei from the other side of the table

"We are glad that you are able to make it to the feast, now please enjoy yourselves" said Hanako averting the attention from me thank goodness.

I found myself enjoying and relaxing the rest of the feast, although I did feel a few eyes on me other than Tobirama and they were making me uncomfortable. One was a short fat man that was stuffing his face while staring at me, the other was an overly built man that would keep giving me overlooks. I was just thankful that all the guest were put in a completely different part of the village and not by the house. Soon I found myself in my room after the feast, I gave the girls orders to just stay and that I would take off the dress, big mistake. So, I decided to walk in our private garden.

"I never got the chance to tell you how breathtaking you look tonight" said a deep handsome voice behind me that made me jump a bit when his arms went around me.

"I missed you Lord Tobirama" I said in his embrace

"It's just Tobirama when we are alone my princess" he said almost mocking, making me smack him lightly earning a laugh.

"I will kill him" I said as I turn in his arms to look at him

"Don't besides he was right you really do look like a princess" he said as he kissed me in a soft demanding manor

"You looked handsome yourself" I said after the kiss with a blush

"I missed you as well" he said as he kissed me again and this time softer. I felt an adrenalin rush as we kissed only for the simple fact that we could get caught. "Not that I mind but why are you still in the dress"

"Well I gave the girls the night off so now I'm a prisoner in it" I said embarrassed

"Well my princess, do you need any help form a warrior to get out of it" he said in a playful way

"Will you really help me" I said not caring at the moment seeing how tired I was.

Too soon we were in my room as he started on the obi knots letting it fall to the ground along with the vest. Then were the layers of the skirt, soon almost all of them were pooling on the floor. All the while I had my eyes locked with Tobirama, soon I was in the last layer of the skirt. Not know what he was going to do next made me anxious and flushed.

"I believe that as a warrior, I deserve a gift" he said as his fingers hovered over the last knot.

"I believe you do" I said and in one quick motion the hand hovering over the knot went for the back of my neck, making me gasp, while giving him the perfect opportunity to pull me into a deep kiss. It felt like heaven as he had one had at the back of my neck while the other on my back pulling me extra close to his body, with only a few thin layers of cloth between us. But it was enough to still be able to feel the outline of each other's bodies. Then as soon as the warmth came it was gone, making me open my eyes to see him at the door that led out.

"I will treasure this gift for an eternity, good night my fair princess" he said as he left be breathless as he slipped out. It wasn't till a moment later that I felt the last skirt slip of my body exposing myself. Just when did he do that without me feeling it. That night I slept like a new born baby.

Pov ?

A dark hooded figure just outside of Sakura's room saw Tobirama enter and leave. After that the figure went to report their finding and location.

"Thank you for the lay out of the compound and also for the useful information, soon we will be able to go into phace one of our plans"

Disclaimer- nothing is mine

Let me know what you guys think.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

Sakura pov

As expected, every morning till late afternoon they would have me practice till I would literally drop. Luckily, I had Tobirama's visits to look forward to, that and my great grandmother will be here by tonight. Then one more day of torturous practice, but right now I am getting ready for dinner with the family.

"What do you think I should wear" I asked Saya a girl maybe a year or two younger than me.

"Anything would look good on you my lady" she said shyly

"Please call me Sakura I am no lady" I said trying to get some normalcy

"But you are, seeing as you are related to our lord Yukihira" she said

"I guess but up till a few weeks ago I had no idea so please" I tried again

"I will try Miss. Sakura" well I guess that this is as good as it will get "if I may be bold to ask you something" she said

"Sure go ahead" I say

"How well do you know Lord Tobirama" she asked with a light blush spreading across her checks

"Well it was he and his brother who found me and helped me" I said

"You are so lucky to have had such a man of compassion be your care taker" she said with a look in her eyes

"Yes he is a good man and a great friend" I say

"Can you tell me, is he married, or looking for a wife, what am I saying" she said

"Do you perhaps like him" I ask cautiously

"Who wouldn't he's so handsome anyone would be lucky to have him as a husband" she said with stars in her eyes. I couldn't agree more with her.

Its after dinner and I'm in my room waiting for Tobirama to show. We decided to keep whatever relationship we have a secret for now. At dinner grandfather said that the guest would be staying for a few more weeks seeing as how they would most likely want some kind of alliance with us.

"Excuse me my lady but have you seen the princess of this fine home" said a very familiar voice behind me

"It all depends on who is asking for her" I played along

"Tell her that a brave warrior wishes to be in her presence once more" he said as he pulled me into his arms.

"Is that all that you want from her" I asked

"That and I long to lose myself in her beauty" he said as our lips meshed together no longer able to hold back any longer. He tried to pull us closer as if that was possible, I pulled back for a second to catch my breath but as soon as I did he took that chance to thrust his tongue into my mouth making me gasp in surprise. This was the first time he ever did something that seemed a bit forceful but I found myself getting turned on but this aggressive side of him. A side that will take what he wants no matter the consciences, a side of him that wants to prove that he is indeed an alpha male. "I didn't mean to" he says as he pulls away

"No, don't I..i mean… its just that I" I tried to tell him that is was ok but he interrupted me.

"NO, I should learn to control myself more, I don't want to force you or hurt you" he said angry with himself I took this opportunity to hug him from behind

"I don't want you to hold back especially when your with me I- "

"No I should hold back because its you" he interrupted me. When he said that I walk in front of him so that I can look into his eyes when I tell him what I need to.

"Don't hold back I don't want you to, I want you to show me everything. You wont hurt me I'm not made out of glass I wont break easily. And if I ever think that you are forcing me then I would tell you or beat you up. So please don't-"

"Are you sure, because I will not be able to control my actions and do something that you might regret" he said interrupting me again

"I am sure because I want you to be this open with me and only me" I said as he once again claimed my lips in a fierce passion with wondering hand.

"Miss. Sakura, Lady Sadira is here- oh sorry" said Saya as she left in a hurry making me feel a bit guilty

"I should leave" he said as he gave me a kiss on my cheek

"I think I should explain to her" I said as I sighed

"What's wrong hime" he asked in concern

"Well I think the she might be infatuated with you and well after what she just saw I don't want her to get hurt" I said

"Why me" he asked confused

"Well why not you" I said, was he not aware of his affect to the opposite sex "are you telling me that you have no idea of the affect you have on women"

"What affect" he said

"Well you're a shinobi for one"

"There are plenty shinobi men around"

"Your apart of the Senju clan"

"The clan has many men"

"You are uniquely handsome" I said with a blush

"Wait so are these the reasons most women wont leave me be" he said with realization on his face

"Yes, that but they should know that there is more to a person then just those traits" I said thinking of shallow gold diggers

"Don't worry I choose you, so don't be jealous" he said as he kissed me one more time before he left.

"I'm not jealous" I whisper to no one as I straighten my cloth and go find my great grandmother. Ill deal with Saya in the morning

"Took you long enough to get here" she said as she saw me

"Sorry, its good to see you again" I said as I hug her with a smile

"That look on your face tells me that something just happened" she said in a sing a long voice.

"No nothing" I said averting my eyes

"Really then why is your hair a mess" she said in amusement as I freak out while trying to fix it

"Okay, you caught me" I said giving in

"ooh tell me everything" she said with a huge smile on her face and I did needing someone to just gossip with "oh my I also like a man that can be aggressive in the right time. But that little girl will need a talking to."

"I will in the morning" I said as we gossiped the night away

Saya pov

From the first day I saw him while escorting Lady Sadira to the main house I knew that he was the one for me I just had to make him see it. He is perfect in every way, all I need is for him to see me. So when I heard that Lord Sakurai needed someone to show a strange girl that came with Lady Sadira and Lord Tobirama. I jumped to the opportunity to get close to her to get to him. Of course the clan later learned that the strange girl was from the future and the heiress in her future. All though we are not to tell anyone about clan secrets.

Now here I am crying in anger outside of the village, of course she would lie and try to seem like she knew nothing about him just to keep him to herself. But he will forget her when she goes back right. But who cares I am the only one he should be touching and kissing like he did her.

"Why her, what dose she have that I don't" I said to myself

"So the tattoo seal works right and Tobirama Senju is unable to sense you" said a voice on the other side of the bushes from where I am crouching.

"Good soon we will make our move and take the little hime he sees at night" said another voice. Wait are they planning to kidnaped Sakura

"Tell me again why you want her" asked the first voice

"Because if she is apart of the main clan then she has the power to control time and if we experiment with her we will find out the secrets of this clan. The fact that she is pleasant to the eyes is a bonus for me" said the second voice as he licked his lips. Is this my opportunity to rid myself of her and have him to myself, no I should tell someone. But why should I be selfless

"If that is the case I want to help" I said as I showed myself to them

"What do you mean child" said the man that I recognize as the second voice

"I want Sakura out of my way, I will help if you leave Lord Tobirama alone" I said to the men as they stepped into the light one man was short and round while the other was tall and well built. "I know you both your Lord Tanemura" short round man the first voice "and Lord Shibakura" the second voice.

"Seeing as your so eager to help you will need this" said Lord Shibakura as he did some hand signs and touched the back of my neck making me scream.

"What was that" I ask in fear

"That is a jutsu to make sure you wont be able to say a word about us without our persimsion now run along we will call when you are needed" he said as I ran. What did I get myself into.

Pov me

"Sakura's grandma why are you telling us a weird story about the second hokage" said Naruto

"I have to agree with the idiot for once, the second Hokage never had a wife or children for that matter" said a confused Ino

"While that is correct to the publics knowledge this is an untold story that only the people that where there would know, and I was there" said Haruhi

"Sorry if I sound a little rude but you must have been a child at the time, so how could you remember" said Kakashi

"Yes I might have been a child at the time but Lord Tobirama and his lover would play with me often" I said remembering

"But mother how did you know his lover" said Shiba worried that his mother might have lost it

"She was no is a member of the Yukihira clan. And don't worry I am not going crazy" Haruhi assured her son

"What do you mean by is a member of the Yukihira clan, and just who are they" asked Shikamaru

"The Yukihira clan was as big as the Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki clan use to be although more powerful" said Kurama surprising everyone as he showed himself as a small fox walking to Haruhi "it is good to see you again"

"Wait how do you two know each other" asked Naruto while the others waited in anticipation

"The Yukihira clan took me and the other 8 and raised us. So let me guess shes in the past" said the nine tails

"Yes, and before she comes back I want them all to know about what is happening so they can understand" said Haruhi

"Who is she mother" asked Kizashi dreading the name she will say next

"Sakura, dear she is in the past right now" said Haruhi with a sad smile remembering all the good and bad things that are happening or will happen to her.

Disclaimer – nothing is mine

Let me know what you think so far


End file.
